


Memories to Last a Lifetime

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Kids #12 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)The Larabee/Wilmington household enjoys a family vacation.





	Memories to Last a Lifetime

"Time to turn in," Chris said to no one in particular. 

"It's not that late," JD stated, but the yawn that followed took away any conviction behind his words.

Vin was not about to argue. It had been a long day and he was more than ready to call it a night. 

*******

An hour later sleep remained illusive as Vin rolled from his side to his back. Placing his hands under his head, he stared into the black inkiness of night. 

The clouds that had been gathering all day had converged and made it impossible for even the soft glow of the moon to filter through. Not that Vin was worried, he had never feared the dark, but rather found the night sounds a comfort. 

Listening closely he could hear the sound of a pair of owls calling in the night and the chatter of raccoons as they tumbled through the branches of a nearby tree. Of course there was the ever present chirp of the local frogs and the incessant buzzing of an annoying insect. 

In the distance there was a flash of light. "One, two, three," he counted softly until he heard the rumble of thunder. A feeling of calm settled over Vin. He smiled into the darkness and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the crisp night air. 

A soft rain began to fall on the roof above him as he drifted off to sleep. 

******* 

It was just a whisper of sound, but it was enough to pull Chris from his sleep. 

He listened for a moment, identifying each noise. The rustle of the wind through the pines that filled the small campground. The faint rumble of thunder echoing across the lake. The lapping of water on the sand. The slight flapping of a loose window shutter on the front of the beach house. 

Nothing unusual or unexpected. The same sounds that had accompanied him into slumber during the first two days of their vacation. 

He relaxed back into his pillow, yawning. He was almost asleep when a new sound, an almost inaudible one, joined the nighttime symphony: the padding of small feet across a tile floor. 

Sitting up in bed, Chris waited, expecting Vin to join him. The seven-year-old often experienced restless nights, especially when he was away from home and its familiar, comforting surroundings. And he would usually take refuge with his father. 

But this time, the footsteps continued down the hall, toward the large front room. Chris pushed his blankets away, swung his feet over the side of the bed, and followed the sound. 

Clad in sweatpants and black t-shirt, he traced his way down the long hallway, hastening his steps when he heard the sharp squeal of the screen door. 

“Vin?” he called softly, not wanting to startle his son. 

The small boy turned, framed in the doorway. “Dad?” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Chris answered. He turned on the small lamp next to the sofa, illuminating the room with its soft glow. “What’s going on, buddy?”

Blinking in the sudden light, Vin looked up at his dad, then held up the glass jar he was carrying. “I jist ‘membered ‘bout the fireflies.” 

“What about the fireflies?” Chris asked, confused. 

Vin smiled at the small insects captured within the home-made bug box. “We fergot to let ‘em go ‘fore we went to bed,” he said in explanation. “My teacher said even if you make holes in the top, you’re s’pposed to let ‘em go so’s they don’t suff’cate.” 

Chris smiled. “I’m glad you remembered, son.” 

As Chris watched, Vin unscrewed the metal lid, and carefully tipped the jar over in his hand. It took a minute, but soon the lightning bugs were flying free. 

“Buck says that the fireflies are talkin’ to each other when they’s flashing like that,” Vin said, smiling at the light show that was being provided by the beetles. “And that the boy fireflies is lookin’ for a girlfriend, and that’s why they flash so bright.” 

“Well,” Chris said with a grin, “that does sound like something Buck would know all about.” 

Vin nodded seriously. “Yep.” 

Chris wrapped his arm around Vin’s shoulders. “You ready to head back to bed? We’ve got a busy day planned for tomorrow.” 

Vin sighed. “It’s our last day, ain’t it?” He paused. “Ya think we can go swimmin’, and hikin’, and maybe ridin’ again?” 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Chris promised. 

*******

"Up and at 'em boys. Daylight's wasting," Buck boomed from the doorway of the room Vin and JD shared. 

Chris smiled at the sound of laughter that drifted into the kitchen. He easily imagined the chaos caused by Buck's wake-up call as the two prepared for the day. Meanwhile he dumped the scrambled eggs into a bowl and placed them on the table along with the platter of bacon and a stack of toast. By the time the milk was poured Buck had returned to the kitchen with one giggling boy hanging under each arm. 

"Da, says we's going fishin' in a boat and everything. Is that true, Chris, is we goin' fishin'?" 

Chris fought back a grin at JD's exuberance and Vin's look hopeful expectation. "Well if that's what Buck said I guess we must be." 

"JD and I can get some worms, they's bound to be some after the rain," Vin offered. "Josiah says the come up outta the ground when it rains.” 

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Chris agreed. "You boys can find us some bait while Buck and I clean up the breakfast dishes, but stay off the dock and away from the water until an adult is with you, understood?" 

Chris watched as the boys nodded their agreement and then tucked into their food. This vacation had proven just what the doctors ordered. He and Buck getting some much needed down time from work and a chance to spend some quality time with the boys. It was hard to believe that it had been almost a year since JD and Vin had come into their lives. There was a time when he wasn't sure his life would ever feel complete again… 

"Dad."

"Dad?"

Looking up, Chris realized that while he was lost in his thoughts, Vin had been trying to get his attention. "Yes, son."

"Can JD and I be excused now?" 

Chris looked at the now empty plates and with a wave of his hand sent the boys on their way. 

*******

Chris cut the engine on the small boat and dropped the anchor in a secluded cove of the lake. Steam rosed from the trees on the bank as the evening’s rain evaporated in the warmth of the sun. 

Buck had started to break out the fishing poles with the help of the boys. JD and Vin's movements were slightly inhibited by the bright red life-jackets they wore. While both boys could swim, boating safety was something Chris took seriously. 

"You might want to sit down, Buck," Chris suggested, the boat rocking as his friend reached for the coffee can that held Vin and JD's collection of worms. 

Popping the lid, Buck reached into the can and grabbed the first worm he touched. 

"Da, not Ernie," JD cried. 

Buck looked at his hand which held a brightly colored, six inch garter snake. 

"What the hell!" 

Dropping the snake and stumbling backward, Buck toppled out of the boat with a *SPLASH*.

*******

Time seemed to stand still as the two boys stared at where Buck had disappeared under the water. In reality it was only seconds before his head broke the surface. 

Chris's laughter broke the stunned silence. "JD, you want to pick up Ernie and put him back in the can with his friends? Don't think we'll be doing any fishing here, your Da has scared off all the fish."

JD sat unmoving in the boat so Vin quickly captured the wayward reptile and quickly confined it within the can. Seeing Chris's nod of thanks brought a grin to the little boy's face. 

Buck looked at the stricken face of his young son. "Colorful friend you have there, JD, sorta surprised ol' Buck." He shot a telling look in Chris's direction as the smug man chucked and lifted an eyebrow at Buck's statement. There was no need for JD to learn of his irrational fear of the slithering creatures. He just hoped he would be able to convince JD that it would be best to leave his new friend behind when they left to go home later today.

With a kick of his feet, Buck dove under the water and surfaced next to the boat. He pulled himself up and rested his arms on the side of the small craft as he shook his head, showering Chris and the boys with drops of water. "Hey, Lil bit, why so glum? Who was it that asked if we were going swimming today?" He slipped back down into the water.

JD finally seemed to come out of his trance and moved to lean over the side of the boat to where his father's head bobbed just above the water. "Da?"

Buck kicked away from the boat and did a back float for a few moments. "What you waiting for, the water's fine." With a dolphin kick he executed a back somersault and appeared once again beside the boat where he held out his arms toward his son. 

JD's tentative look changed to one of pure faith in his father and he stood on the bench seat of the boat. With a squeal he propelled himself into Buck's awaiting arms. 

The little boy and was soon giggling as Buck picked him up and tossed him a few feet away. JD landed with a plop and bobbed in the water with the help of the red life jacket. "Again," he yelled as he moved back to this father who obliged by one again tossing the youngster.

"Can Vin play too?" JD asked as he dog-paddled around his father.

"Reckon we should ask Vin," Buck stated as he looked at the quiet boy who still sat in the boat. 

"I'll stay here with, Chris," was the soft reply. 

*******

Chris studied Vin and the look of longing in his son's eyes pulled at his heart. It only took a moment for Chris to make a decision. He stood and pulled his wallet from his back pocket and placed it inside the tackle box. Then in one swift motion he removed his tee shirt and moved to where Vin sat.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chris reached out to his son.

Vin's eyes lit with understanding and anticipation as he put his small hand into his father's and they moved to the bow of the boat and stood on the seat, hand in hand.

"Okay, Cowboy, together on three. One…two…three." 

*******

Peals of laughter rose from the cove as the small family enjoyed the waning hours of their vacation, creating memories to last a lifetime.


End file.
